Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
, WiiWare | Spielmodi = Einzelspieler, Mehrspieler | Medien = Download | Sprachen = Japanisch, Englisch, Französisch | USK = 90px | Pegi = 90px }} Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (In Japan als ファイナルファンタジーIV ジ・アフター -月の帰還-; Final Fantasy IV the After: Tsuki no Kikan bezeichnet, was soviel bedeutet wie Rückkehr des Mondes) ist ein Nachfolger von Final Fantasy IV für Mobiltelefone (NTT Docomo FOMA 903i Serie) und erschien in Japan episodenweise, beginnend mit der ersten Episode am 18. Februar 2008 bis zur dreizehnten und letzten am 24. Dezember 2008. Einige Monate später erschien das Spiel im Sortiment von Nintendos WiiWare, wurde dabei in nur noch neun Kapitel umstrukturiert und erschien im Rahmen dessen auch außerhalb Japans. Allerdings verzichtete Square Enix auf eine deutsche Übersetzung, sondern bietet lediglich englische oder französische Texte an. Ein Mehrspielermodus ist zwar faktisch vorhanden, dabei beschränken sich allerdings die Aktionsmöglichkeiten der zusätzlichen Spieler ausschließlich auf das Auswählen von Kampfkommandos, während Spieler Eins das Spiel praktisch alleine spielt, fällt also eher unreizvoll aus. Im Frühling 2011 erscheint es im Rahmen der Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection für die PSP. Dabei werden Grafik und Sound aufpoliert und an die technischen Möglichkeiten der Hardware angepasst. Die Geschichte setzt 17 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Final Fantasy IV an. Protagonist ist Cecil Harveys Sohn Ceodore, wobei aber auch frühere Charaktere aus Final Fantasy IV eigene Kapitel tragen und im Fokus stehen. Spielmechanik Grundsätzlich spielt es sich exakt wie sein Vorgänger Final Fantasy IV, alles ist gleich geblieben. Es wurden lediglich zwei Aspekte hinzugefügt, die für mehr Tiefgang sorgen. * Zum einen kann die Phase des Mondes den Kampf wesentlich beeinflussen, indem sie bestimmte Attacken verstärkt oder entschärft. Ist die Schriftfarbe der Aktion grün, so wird sie verstärkt, ist sie rot wird sie geschwächt. Dadurch müssen eventuell neue Kampfstrategien gewählt werden, um effektiv durch die Kämpfe zu kommen. Für Gegner gelten die Mondphasen gleichermaßen, was ebenfalls in unterschiedlichen Kampfmustern resultieren kann. Die vier Phasen des Mondes wechseln sich ab, wenn in einem Gasthaus übernachtet oder ein Zelt aufgeschlagen wurde. Außerdem beeinflussen sie, welche Monster mit welchen Wahrscheinlichkeiten auftauchen. * Die Charaktere können nun mittels bestimmter Fähigkeitenkombinationen mächtige Attacken durchführen, die wie Limit Breaks aus anderen Spielen funktionieren. Dazu müssen die zwei Fähigkeiten direkt hintereinander ausgeführt werden, die Kombinationsattacke wird daraufhin ausgelöst und kostet einen unterschiedlich hohen Betrag an MP. Dieses Konzept wurde bereits im Vorgänger von Palom und Porom einmal verwendet, hier nun aber für alle Charaktere zugänglich gemacht. Manche dieser Kombinationen werden im Verlauf der Handlung automatisch durchgeführt, andere hingegen können durch gezieltes Ausprobieren gefunden werden. Handlung Prolog: Return of the Moon Seitdem im Anschluss an die Geschehnisse auf dem Mond Zeromus besiegt wurde, der Mond in die Tiefen des Weltalls davonschwebte und Frieden eingekehrt ist, sind 17 Jahre vergangen. Cecils Sohn Ceodore - ein angehendes Mitglied der Rotschwingen - kehrt von einer Prüfungsreise zur Bezeugung seiner Ritterschaft zurück nach Baron, als er und die Rotschwingen plötzlich von einem Schwarm Monstern attackiert werden. Der Kapitän Biggs und sein Vize Wedge kommandieren die Flotte rasch in die Heimat, als sie sehen, dass die Burg Baron in Flammen steht. Im Innern kämpfen Cecil und Rosa zusammen mit den Soldaten gegen die zahlreichen Monster und bemerken, dass sie aus der Luft zu kommen scheinen. Sie schauen nach oben in den Himmel und stellen erschrocken die Rückkehr des zweiten Mondes fest. Kapitel 1: Last of the Red Wings 150px|left Cecil und Rosa kämpfen weiter und werden von Cid unterstützt, obwohl sie nicht genau sagen können, was die Rückkehr des zweiten Mondes zu bedeuten habe. In der Gewissheit, dass er die Burg gegen die Überzahl der Gegnermassen nicht retten kann, beordert Cecil Cid und Rosa zum rückzug. Kurz darauf entdeckt Cecil Bahamut, der vom zweiten Mond hinabsteigt und auf die Burg zurast. Auf ihm reitend meint er ein mysteriöses Mädchen in Gestalt von Rydia zu erkennen. Bahamut attackiert und zerstört die Burg endgültig. Zwischenzeitlich wird die Flotte der Rotschwingen schwer beschädigt. Edge entdeckt mitsamt den Zwergen einen mysteriösen Zwischenfall im Turm von Babil, und das Mysteriöse Mädchen betritt die Höhle der Beschwörbaren und beansprucht die Kräfte von Leviathan und Asura. Die Rotschwingen erleiden eine schwere Bruchlandung, bei der einzig Ceodore überlebt. Er macht sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Baron und wird bald darauf von einem unbekannten Mann mit einem Umhang und Kapuze begleitet. Sie erreichen Mysidia und werden von Porom bei der Durchquerung des Teufelspfads nach Baron unterstützt. Dort angekommen stellt Ceodore fest, dass die Stadt in Sicherheit ist, allerdings sich die Soldaten merkwürdig verhalten und ihn nicht ins Schloss lassen wollen. Also schleicht er sich kurzerhand durch den Alten Wasserweg dort ein und bemerkt, dass das Luftschiff von Cid fehlt. Ceodore vermutet, dass die Bewohner des Schlosses durch die Monster ersetzt worden sein müssen. Sie werden vom unechten Cecil entdeckt und müssen fliehen, weil er ihnen die Soldaten aufhetzt. Als sie durch die Nebelhöhle flüchten, erklärt der vermummte Mann seine wahren Absichten. Er suche nache einem ehemaligen Dragoon von Baron, den er zur Strecke bringen will. Kapitel 2: The Eidolons Shackled 150px|right In einer Rückblende wird der Wiederaufbau von Nebel gezeigt, bei dem Edge besonders tatenkräftig mithilft und sogar Vermögenswerte seines Königreichs verkaufte um den Wiederaufbau zu finanzieren. Eine zweite Rückblende zeigt Rydia, wie sie bei Ceodores Geburt anwesend ist. Im nun geschehenden Handlungsstrang erreicht Rydia nach dem Mysteriösen Mädchen das Land der Beschwörbaren und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass alle Beschwörbaren versteinert wurden und zusätzlich kann sie nun selbst nicht mehr Beschwörbare aufrufen. Monster erscheinen und umzingeln sie, doch sie wird von Luca gerettet, der Tochter des Zwergenkönigs Giott. Sie begeben sich an Bord des Luftschiffs Falke in die Zwergenburg, doch die Rotschwingen kommen ihnen zuvor. Dort angekommen finden Luca und Rydia das mysteriöse Mädchen, das sich bereits drei der vier Kristalle der Unterwelt zu eigen machen konnte und nun nach dem letzten in der Versiegelten Höhle trachtet. König Giott gewährt den beiden die Reise in die Höhle, um den Kristall zu beschützen. Es gelingt ihnen tatsächlich, den Kristall vor dem Mädchen zu erreichen, doch sie bekämpft die beiden kurzerhand, verspottet Rydia und nimmt sich schlussendlich auch den letzten Kristall. Rydia und Luca müssen die Unterwelt verlassen und fliehen an Bord des Falken nach Agart, wo sie in einer naheliegenden Höhle notwendige Materialien für dessen Reparatur finden. Kurz darauf greift sie Titan an, doch ein Mann in einer schwarzen Rüstung und schwarzem Umhang kommt ihnen zu Hilfe und besiegt Titan mit Leichtigkeit. Der Mann drängt die beiden zum Turm von Babil zu fliegen, damit sich die Geschichte nicht wiederholen könne. Kapitel 3: The Master of Fabul 150px|left Yangs Tochter Ursula bittet darum, von ihm in der Kampfkunst der Mönche unterrichtet zu werden, doch er verweigert dies. Sie begibt sich also auf eigene Faust auf den Berg Hobbs und startet ihr Training, als sie die Rotschwingen sieht, die auf Fabul zumarschieren. Nachdem sie von einem Bomber angegriffen und von Yang unterstützt wurde, reisen sie zusammen nach Fabul und stellen fest, dass die Rotschwingen unter dem Kommando von Kain höchstpersönlich den Kristall rauben wollen, und Kain dies auch noch aus freiem Willen vorhabe. Obwohl Yang und Ursula die Angreifer bekämpfen, kann Kain dennoch den Kristall erlangen und verschwinden. Yang, Ursula und drei weitere Mönche machen sich auf die Reise nach Baron via Schiff. Unterwegs bleiben sie auf einer unbekannten Insel fest, auf der sie neuen Treibstoff für das Schiff finden müssen. Yang verliert Ursula in einem dunklen Wald und die dei anderen Mönche werden von einem Adaman Taimai angegriffen, dem sie kaum etwas anhaben können. Auch die dazukommende Ursula kann wenig ausrichten, doch mit dem ebenfalls erscheinenden Yang gelingt es, das Monster zu besiegen. Bald finden sie Treibstoff und Yang erlaubt seiner Tochter das Training. Kurz nachdem sie ihre Reise fortsetzen, geraten sie in den Strudel von Leviathan und werden von ihm verschluckt. Kapitel 4: The Mage's Voyage 150px|right Palom möchte in die Fußstapfen des großen Tellah treten und reist dazu nach Troia, wo er die Priesterin Leonora in den Schwarzen Künsten ausbildet. Das Mysteriöse Mädchen greift die Stadt an und will den Kristall erlangen, doch Palom und Leonora stellen sich ihr in den Weg. Sie nehmen den Kristall selbst und flüchten damit durch einen geheimen Pfad auf einem Schwarzen Chocobo zur Magnethöhle, um ihn dort zu verstecken, doch das Mysteriöse Mädchen findet sie. Palom versteinert sich selbst mit dem Kristall in seinen Händen, wodurch er für das Mädchen unerreichbar ist. Sie droht damit, Palom zu zerschmettern wenn es nötig sein sollte um an den Kristall zu gelangen, doch Leonora bekämpft und vertreibt sie. Palom kommt wieder zu sich, und eine Rückblende zeigt, dass Leonora jenes Mädchen ist, mit dem Palom bereits vor 17 Jahren am Ende von Final Fantasy IV flirtete. Plötzlich werden sie von Shiva attackiert und besiegt, das Mysteriöse Mädchen nimmt den Kristall und verschwindet. Gleichzeitig befindet sich Porom auf dem Berg der Tortur, wo sie Kain trifft und spürt, dass etwas mit Palom passiert sein muss. Kapitel 5: The Pulse of Babil 150px|left Wie es seine gefallenen Eltern gewünscht haben besteigt Edge den Thron von Eblan. Nachdem er das Königreich mit der Hilfe seines Volkes wieder aufgebaut hat, hilft er bei der Rekonstruktion des Dorfes Nebel. Eines Tages beginnt der Turm von Babil durch ein starkes Licht zu leuchten und er begibt sich dorthin, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Unterstützt wird er dabei von vier Ninjas, die ihm aufgrund exzellenter Verkleidungen alle Einzelheiten über die Angriffe von Kain und dem Mysteriösen Mädchen berichten können, da sie stets direkt am Ort des Geschehens waren. Sie erklimmen den Turm und finden auf der Spitze das Mädchen, doch sie können es und den von ihr beschworenen Ifrit nicht besiegen, weswegen sie sich zurückziehen und aus dem Turm springen. Sie landen an Deck des Falken und Edge erkennt den Mann in der schwarzen Rüstung. Kapitel 6: The Vanished Lunar Whale 150px|right Erneut leiten zwei Rückblenden das Kapitel ein. Die erste zeigt, wie Palom und Porom beim Ältesten von Mysidia Magieunterricht erhalten sollen, doch Palom schwänzt die Schule und versucht einige Mädchen zu beeindrucken, darunter auch eine junge Leonora. Er wird daraufhin vom Ältesten gefunden und bestraft. Bald äußert er seinen Wunsch, den Pfad von Tellah einzuschlagen, und nach einer Diskussion gewährt der Älteste dieses Vorhaben. Zusammen mit Porom reist er nach Kaipo zu Tellahs Grab und durch den Wasserweg, wo Porom feststellt, wie mächtig ihr Bruder bereits geworden ist. Der zweite Rückblick zeigt die erwachsen gewordene Porom auf einer Reise mit Palom zu Rydia, wobei sie auf Cids Luftschiff reisen, da der Teufelspfad geschlossen war. Palom bittet Rydia, ihr das Land der Beschwörbaren zu zeigen, damit auch er etwas über das Beschwören erlernen könne, und so begeben sie sich ins Zwergenreich, wo sie von Luca begleitet werden, doch vor dem Reich der Beschwörbaren wird ihnen der Zutritt verweigert und sie müssen umkehren. Als nun Porom in Mysidia betet und ahnt, dass Palom sicher in Troia angekommen ist, fragt sie der Älteste, warum sie ihn nicht begleitet habe. Sie entgegnet, sie wolle unabhängiger werden, als der Älteste plötzlich eine gewisse Störung warnimmt. Sie werden Zeuge, wie sich die Zauberer von Mysidia um den dortigen See sammeln und beobachten, wie der Mondwal aus dem Wasser aufsteigt und zum zweiten Mond fliegt. Porom begibt sich zusammen mit einem Weiß- und Schwarzmagier auf dem Berg der Tortur um Kain aufzuspüren, desen Fähigkeiten sie gebrauchen kann. Auf der Bergspitze erreichen sie das Grab von Cecils Vater Kluya, und sie vernehmen seine Stimme als er über seine Söhne spricht. Kurz darauf finden sie Kain und Porom erläutert die zugrunde liegende Situation. Kain schließt sich ihr an und reist gemeinsam nach Mysidia, welches eben vom Mysteriösen Mädchen angegriffen wird. Kain verlässt die Gruppe in Richtung Baron und Porom bekämpft gemeinsam mit dem Ältesten das Mädchen, das zu ihrer Unterstützung Ramuh beschwört. Der Älteste wird schwer verwundet und das Mädchen gewinnt den Kampf. Plötzlich erschient Kain erneut und bietet dem Mädchen den Kristall an, im Austausch für seine Dienste und mit der Bedingung, Cecil sehen zu können. Sie akzeptiert, nimmt den Kristall und verschwindet. Auch Kain springt fort und ignoriert Porom. Kapitel 7: Star-Crossed Damcyan 150px|left Damcyan wurde wieder aufgebaut. Edwards Ministerin Harley begibt sich auf die Erkundung eines seltsamen Zwischenfalls, aber kehrt nicht mehr zurück. Folglich sucht Edward zusammen mit drei weiteren Soldaten nach ihr und findet sie. Bei der Rückkehr befindet sich das Schloss jedoch in der Umzimmelung der Rotschwingen. Edward macht sich mit Harley nach Kaipo auf, doch sie verfällt dem Wüstenfieber, und Edward bringt sie ins Gasthaus, wo auch bereits Rosa vor 17 Jahren an der gleichen Krankheit litt. In dieser Nacht erscheinen Edward die Seelen von Anna und Tellah, die ihm andeuten, sich eine neue Partnerin suchen zu sollen. Er besorgt daraufhin einen Sandrubin aus der Höhle des Ameisenlöwen und kuriert damit Harleys Fieber. Sie reisen nun weiter nach Baron und ihnen wird der Einlass gewährt, so dass sie mit Cecil reden können. Allerdings bemerkt Edward, dass dieser sich sehr merkrürdig verhält, und so hinterlässt er etwas Flüstergras unbemerkt im Thronsaal, um Cecil auszuhorchen. Dabei stellt er fest, dass Cecil etwas mit dem Mysteriösen Mädchen plant. Mit Harley macht er sich auf den Rückweg nach Damcyan, als sie Zeuge werden, wie Yangs Schiff von Leviathan verschluckt wird. Kapitel 8: Return of the Dragoon 150px|right Auf dem Berg der Tortur rettet Kain Porom und die Magier Mysidias vor den Monstern, bevor er gemeinsam mit ihnen nach Mysidia reist. Dort verrät er sie aber, nimmt den Kristall an sich und folgt dem Mysteriösen Mädchen durch den Teufelspfad nach Baron. An dieser Stelle wechselt das Geschehen zu Ceodore und dem vermummten Mann, die über das Nebelgebirge nach Damcyan ziehen. Unterwegs machen sie Rast in Kaipo und werden von Barons Soldaten mitten in der Nacht überfallen. Dennoch beenden sie ihre Reise durch den Wasserweg nach Damcyan, welches erneut von den Rotschwingen umzingelt wird. Kain stiehlt den Kristall für das Mysteriöse Mädchen und im selben Zug gleich Rosa mit dazu. Edward und Cid finden Ceodore und den vermummten Mann und nehmen sie an Bord der Enterprise mit nach Baron. Dort treffen sie sich bald darauf mit Kain und konfrontieren ihn, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei nicht um den wahren Kain handelt, sondern um dessen dunkle Seite, die auf dem Berg der Tortur über dessen helle Seite triumphierte, nämlich den vermummten Mann an Ceodores Seite. Der helle Kain gibt sich zu erkennen, erlangt seine Sprung-Fähigkeit zurück und bezwingt den dunklen Kain. Nach dem Kampf akzeptiert Kain seine dunkle Seite als einen Teil von ihm und sie verschmelzen wieder. Seine Gestalt verändert sich, er wird zu einem Heiligen Dragoon und erlangt neue Fähigkeiten. Gemeinsam begibt sich die Gruppe gegen Cecil und das Mysteriöse Mädchen. Kapitel der Lunarianer: The Blue Planet That Was 150px|left Dieses Kapitel ist ein einziger, langer Rückblick und spielt auf dem Roten Mond. Es behandelt den Mann in der schwarzen Rüstung, der sich als Golbez entpuppt, und der auf der Suche nach Fusoya durch den Monduntergrund streift. Als er ihn findet, begeben sich die beiden zur Höhle des Bahamut, allerdings finden sie Bahamut versteinert vor. Später finden sie in einer anderen Höhle das Mysteriöse Mädchen, das sie bekämpft und Asura beschwört. Jedoch flieht sie in den Kristallpalast und bekämpft hier mit Hilfe des beschworenen Leviathan die beiden Lunarianer. Erneut zieht sie sich zurück, diesmal in den Monduntergrund. Hier beschwört sie Zeromus höchstpersönlich, der gegen die beiden kämpft. Während des Kämpfes setzt er Urknall ein, woraufhin Fusoya Golbez hinausteleportiert. Golbez nimmt den Mondwal und fliegt damit zur Erde, während er sich daran erinnert, wie er einst unter der Kontrolle von Zeromus stand und gegen Cecil gekämpft hatte. Kapitel der Zusammenkunft: The Moon's Gravity 150px|right Rydia, Luca, Edge und Golbez bemerken, wie der Mond größer wird und seine Farbe verändert, und damit einher lässt er zahlreiche Meteoriten auf die Erde prasseln, die massive Zerstörung anrichten. Sie versuchen ins Schloss Baron einzudringen, doch können ein Kraftfeld nicht passieren, das von einem Beschwörbaren errichtet wurde. Golbez schlägt vor, nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen, wie das Kraftfeld überwunden werden könne, woraufhin sie sich nach Nebel aufmachen, wo Rydia von der Seele ihrer Mutter erklärt wird, dass der entsprechende Beschwörbare seine Gedankenkontrollierung überwinden müsse, damit das Kraftfeld schwindet. Yang und Ursula erwachen in Kaipo. Rydia kann in Fabul von Sheila eine Pfanne und eine Kelle erhalten, und wenn diese Gegenstände bei den beiden angewendet werden, schließen sie sich zusammen mit den Sylphen der Gruppe an. In der Magnethöhle nahe Troia hat sich mittlerweile Shiva einquartiert und das gesamte Gebiet mit einer Eisschicht bedeckt. Nachdem sie besiegt wurde, kann sie als weitere Beschwörung für Rydia erhalten werden. Außerdem schließen sich auch Palom und Leonora dem Rest an. In Eblan dagegen herrscht nun Ifrit und lässt allernorts Flammen lodern. Edge lässt alle anderen wegbleiben um Ifrit alleine zu besiegen, doch er scheitert. Plötzlich erscheint Rubicante und erklärt ihm Ifrits Schwachpunkte und wie er sie ausnutzen könne. Zusammen mit der eintreffenden Rydia kann Edge Ifrit besiegen. In Mysidia bekämpfen sie nun alle Ramuh und können somit Porom mitnehmen. Gleich darauf fliegen sie nach Agart und bekämpfen Titan, der ein Loch in die Erde schlägt, in das sie fallen. Nachdem sie daraus hoch geklettert sind, hilft ihnen Porom mit dem Levitas-Zauber, wodurch Titan seine Wirkungskraft verliert. Nachdem sich nun auch Titan angeschlossen hat, reisen sie wieder nach Nebel und erhalten den Nebeldrachen als weiteren Beschwörbaren. Zusammen reisen sie erneut nach Baron und überwinden das Kraftfeld. An dieser Stelle wechselt das Geschehen zu Ceodore, Kain, Rosa, Edward und Cid, die Cecil und Odin bekämpfen. Mitten im Kampf bricht Odin aus seiner Gedankenkontrolle und schlägt Cecil nieder, woraufhin auch dieser wieder bei Sinnen ist. Er wird von den anderen gepflegt, während Ceodore, Rydia, Rosa, Edge und Kain gemeinsam das Mysteriöse Mädchen bekämpfen und besiegen. Doch nach ihrer Niederlage erscheinen Dutzende von ihr und verkünden, dass sie auf dem Wahren Mond warten würden. Golbez ruft den Mondwal und leitet die Verfolgung ein. Finales Kapitel Teil Eins: True Moon 150px|left Man ist nun auf dem Mond angekommen. Cecil ist immer noch mitgenommen, kann kaum reden und ist praktisch nicht ansprechbar. Er hat alle seine Weißmagie-Fähigkeiten verloren und besitzt verschwindend geringe Statuswerte. Im Monduntergrund befinden sich alle acht Kristalle, und jeder von ihnen wird von einem Bossgegner bewacht: Baigan, die Magusschwestern, Dr. Lugae mit Barnabas, die Eltern von Edge sowie die vier Elementarfürsten Rubicante, Cagnazzo, Scarmiglione und Barbarizia. Außerdem befinden sich auch Leviathan und Asura hier und können von Rydia als Beschwörbare erhalten werden. Schlussendlich kämpfen Cecil und Golbez gegen die dunkle Seite Cecils, aus seiner Zeit als Dunkelritter vor 17 Jahren. Dieser setzt mit einer Spezialattacke alle Charaktere in den kritischen Zustand und versucht sie dann reihum auszuschalten, wobei allerdings Cecil jeden einzelnen Todesstoß abblockt und negiert. Als der Dunkelritter Cecil selbst angreift, springt Golbez dazwischen und fängt den Angriff mit einer tödlichen Verletzung ab. Dies kann verhindert werden, wenn die Gruppe aus Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa und Golbez besteht. In diesem fall überlebt er den Angriff. Cecil erhält seine verlorene Stärke zurück und trägt von nun an das Exkalibur, mit dem er seine dunkle Seite bezwingt. Anschließend bedankt er sich bei Golbez und den anderen, bevor er sich zu einem Teleporter begibt. Finales Kapitel Teil Zwei: Planet Eater 150px|right Die Gruppe findet nun noch weitere Kristalle, die zusätzliche, aber optionale Bossgegener darstellen. Kurze zeit später finden sie endlich das Mysteriöse Mädchen und kämpfen gegen es, doch sie beschwört Bahamut. Mit ihm ist der Kampf sehr schwer, doch plötzlich kommt Bahamut zu Sinnen und stellt sich gegen das Mädchen, dessen Name nun von zahlreichen erscheinenden Klonen als Maenad enthüllt wird. Nun erschient auch Der Schöpfer, der Drahtzieher hinter den ganzen Geschehnissen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Lebensform vom Rande des Universums, die ihre eigene - einst florierende - Zivilisation ultimativ auslöschte. Der Schöpfer war darauf erpicht, nach der Notwendigkeit von Evolution zu forschen und erschuf dadurch die Kristalle, die auf verschiedenste, für die Experimente in Frage kommende Planeten gebracht wurden, als eine Methode, um die ansässigen Lebensformen auf ihre Tauglichkeit zu testen, während die Maenads ein Werkzeug sind, um die Kristalle wieder zurückzuholen. Er enthüllt auch, dass der Wahre Mond in Wirklichkeit Teil einer Raumflotte seines Volks ist und einzig der Zerstörung der Erde diene, weil die Menschheit von ihm als evolutionärer Fehlschlag eingestuft wurde. Die Gruppe bekämpft den Schöpfer, worauf das Gebiet zu explodieren droht. Während ihrer Flucht werden sie weitere Male von ihm angegriffen, doch diesmal kämpft Maenad an ihrer Seite und hilft ihnen. Mit einem Meteor-Zauber vernichtet sie den Schöpfer, der sich vor seinem Ableben bei der Gruppe bedankt. Der Abspann zeigt Corio, der erneut ein Fortgleiten des Roten Mondes durch sein Teleskop feststellt, ebenso wie bereits vor 17 Jahren. An Bord des Mondwals gelangen alle Charaktere einschließlich Maenard zurück auf die Erde. Leonora wird in Troia das Amt der Hohepriesterin angebten, doch sie lehnt dies ab. In Mysidia werden Palom und Porom gemeinsam vom Ältesten als seine Nachfolger vorgeschlagen, doch Palom äußert seine Zweifel bezüglich der großen Verantwortung. Leonora erscheint und bittet die beiden, jetzt wo sie den Priesterorden aufgegeben hat, sie als eine Weise auszubilden. Auf der Zwergenburg werden Giott und Luca von Cid und dessen Enkel Mid besucht, die an einem Luftschiff bauen wollen, das mit Kristallkraft wirkungsvoller gemacht werden soll, und das völlig waffenlos werden soll. Yang beginnt in Fabul mit der Ausbildung seiner Tochter Ursula, mit dem Hinweis, sie trotz ihrer Verwandtschaft nicht sanft zu behandeln. In Damcyan untersuchen Edward und Harley den Kristall. Edward sieht in ihm die Schemen von Anna und Tellah. Er bedankt sich bei ihnen beiden, als ein Gesandter erscheint und von Cecils Plänen zur Sammlung der nötigen Ressourcen für den Wiederaufbau der vom Mond verursachten Schäden erzählt. Edge besucht Rydia in Nebel, die ein kleines Mädchennamens Cuore aufzieht, das Maenad sehr ähnlich sieht. Leviathan und Asura erschienen ebenfalls und entschuldigen sich bei Rydia, dass sie das letzte mal nicht die Höhle der Beschwörbaren betreten konnte. Nun sei es an der Zeit der beiden, im Gegenzug sie zu besuchen. Außerdem verrät Asura, dass Edge dieses Treffen arrangiert habe. In Baron schließlich setzt Rosa eine Art Schaukampf zwischen Cecil und Ceodore an. Kain als neuer Kommandant der Rotschwingen rekrutiert Ceodore für eine neue Aufgabe, nämlich beim Wiederaufbau aller Schäden weltweit zu helfen. Rosa und Cecil gedenken Golbez, welcher -sofern er überlebt- sich mit dem Mondwal ins All aufmachte, um nach Fusoya und anderen Lunarianern zu suchen. Ceodore, Cecil, Kain, Luca und Cid beginnen mit der Beschaffung von Materialien für die Rekonstruktion. Charaktere * Ceodore Harvey - Ein 17-jähriger Anwärter der Rotschwingen und Cecils Sohn. * Cecil Harvey - Ceodores Vater, der mittlerweile der neue König von Baron geworden ist. * Rosa Farrell Harvey - Ceodores Mutter und Königin von Baron. * Mysteriöses Mädchen - Sie verursacht stets Chaos und Zerstörung, wo immer sie auftaucht. Sie ist hinter den Kristallen her. * Kain Highwind - Der stolze Dragoon, dessen Handlungsweisen noch immer nicht nachvollziehbar zu sein scheinen. * Cid Pollendina - Der Chefmechaniker am Hofe von Baron. * Rydia - Sie bemüht sich um den Wiederaufbau ihres Heimatdorfes Nebel. * Yang Fang Leiden - Yang weigert sich, seine Tochter in den Künsten der Mönche auszubilden, weil er um sie besorgt ist. * Ursula - Yangs Tochter und Prinzessin von Fabul. Sie ist zwar stark, doch noch immer unerfahren. * Porom - Porom ist nun eine gewandte Weißmagierin, die in Troia ein großes Ansehen genießt. * Palom - Palom ist mittlerweile ein geübter Magier geworden, der nun in die Fußstapfen des großen Tellah treten will. * Leonora - Eine Magierin aus Troia, die Palom auf seiner Reise begleitet. Sie kann sowohl schwarze als auch weiße Magie zaubern. * Edge Geraldine - Auch er hilft beim Wiederaufbau von Nebel mit. Er hat überall im Land Spione, die ihn über die aktuellen Geschehnisse auf dem Laufenden halten. * Edward Chris von Muir - Edward hat seine verlorene Liebe Anna noch immer nicht vergessen, doch im Angesicht der Ereignisse bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl. * Harley - Edwards Ministerin, die dieselbe Krankheit erleidet wie Rosa vor 17 Jahren. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (japanisch) * Wikipediaartikel (englisch) en:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years es:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years fr:Final Fantasy IV: Les Années Suivantes ru:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Final Fantasy IV Kategorie:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years